cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Comrade Ronjoy
Joining Cybernation and The Foreign Division Comrade Ronjoy started playing Cybernations on 25th December, 2010. She joined The Foreign Division after being invited by an RL friend. Ronjoy learnt the basics of the game under the able guidance of The Iggy (now plays under the name ‘Oldself’) and fought fro TFD in the Grudge War against Sparta and Mostly Harmless Alliance. After being a member of TFD for over six months, Comrade Ronjoy decided that a leftist alliance is where her true heart lies. Hence, she decided to join The International, the largest Leftist Themed alliance in the game. However, within two months she started to miss her friends in TFD and decided to leave INT to return to her former alliance. She contested the election for the post of ‘Controller of Prosperity’ against Duncan King. However, mid-way of the elections, she realized that she will not be able to lead the Economics Department of an alliance working of Capitalist principles. Hence, she left TFD again to re-join INT. The International and Rise to Power After re-joining the largest leftist alliance around Planet Bob- The International, Comrade Ronjoy was determined to contribute more to the alliance. She wrote a few guides for the alliance and approached the then Membership Commissar of INT – Jackred, requesting him to appoint her as his Secretary. However, Jackred (who was known for his strict measures) rejected her request stating that she ‘needs to earn the position’. Thanks to Jackred, Ronjoy realized what she was good at – Recruiting. She recruited comrades to The International at a lighting speed. After a few weeks of dedicated work, an impressed Jackred appointed Comrade Ronjoy as his Secretary. She learnt Internal Affairs relation work under the able leadership of Jackred and got alliance wide recognition for her work. Subsequently, Comrade Ronjoy was elected by the Congress of The International as their 16th Membership Commissar. Under her leadership, the Commissariat registered huge successes, most importantly the member count swelling from 98 to 141. Sir Pwnage claimed on OWF that the increase in member count prompted the INT FA Department to initiate the celebrated ‘April Revolution’ when INT got her flag sanctioned. Ron fell down, to break her Crown However, many were not happy with Ronjoy views about the alliance’s Foreign Affairs endeavors and her stance against Comrade Trotsky (General Commissar of INT). The Re-education was a complete failure and many held Ronjoy responsible. During the election for the post of the 17th Membership Commissar, Comrade Ronjoy lost to Azreal by a single vote. Subcommandante VL (then a member of INT) claimed the contest to be ‘more interesting than the FIFA2012 Finals’! During the next month; with INT refusing to help out her ally Libertarian Socialist Federation against Nordreich, INT’s support for Mushroom Kingdom and its wrong ways during the Dave War and the subsequent resignation of her close friend MutedFaith, INT’s cancellation of the INT-R&R MDOAP Treaty; her opinions on INT’s FA policies become more critical and locked horn with Comrade Trotsky and his supporters. Driven by love for her alliance, Comrade Ronjoy took desperate measures to overthrow the pro-MK regime. The Congress found the measures unconstitutional her Comrade Ronjoy her forced to leave the alliance. Global Protection Force and Fruits of Exile Comrade Ronjoy, who was confident that the Congress would support her, was heartbroken learning about the Congress’s ideas of justice. Now, forced to search a new home, Comrade Ronjoy found herself applying for membership in the micro- alliance named Global Protection Force. After a few weeks of hard work in the field of Recruitment, the General Secretary of GPF – Cress, expressed his desire to make Ronjoy a Recruitment Officer. Within the next month, she was appointed the Minister of Internal Affairs. However, Ronjoy was interested to try her had in Foreign Affairs and to use the knowledge about CN Politics bestowed to her by MutedFaith to benefit an alliance who accepted her when she was home-less. She worked under the then GPF Deputy Secretary General – markfrancos and was elected as the Minister of Foreign Affairs of the GPF General Assembly. She helped GPF sign as ODAP with Argent, avert an attempted coup by iRule777, Pangui and Bernkastel. The Alliance Hopper After seven months of service to the Global Protection Force, Ronjoy decided to join her old friends in R&R. But after a couple of weeks, after the end of the Equilibrium War, her friends in the INT Government arranged for her to re-join a war torn INT. But, she was disappointed to see that INT refuses to change its FA Stance. Hence, she joined an alliance which she found more committed to the Anti-Fascist cause, the Union of Communist Republic, the second largest Leftist themed alliance. Die Linke She was delighted to be overwhelmed by the Red forums dominated by the Sickle-Hammer symbol. She was appointed the Lieutenant Commissar of Foreign Affairs by the then Commissar of Foreign Affairs – Subcommandante VL. Under VL’s guidance, she worked diligently to strengthen the Leftist Bloc Die Linke and to improve relations with allies and other alliances. When Subcommandante VL left UCR to join R&R, Comrade V (Premier of UCR) promoted Ronjoy to the post of Commissar of Foreign Affairs. Under her leadership, UCR signed a Defence pact (details kept secret) with Old Guard, upgrade the treties with The Terran Empire and the North Star Federation. She was one of the crafters of the DLFACC and the revolutionary amendment to the Die Linke Charter under which the signtories decided to merge their Foreign Affairs Departments. She is currenly a member of the Libertarian Socialist Federation and holds the position of Die Linke Foreign Affairs Co-ordinator. War History Comrade Ronjoy has taken part in the following major conflicts: *PB-NpO War (Fought for TFD against Sparta and MHA. Fought against 5 Nations.) *Grudge War (Fought for TFD against MHA. Fought against 3 Nations.) *Dave War (Fought for INT against CRAP, NPL and GOD. Fought against 13 Nations.) *Equilibrium War (Fought for GPF against VE. Fought against 1 Nation.) *Kaskus-SL War (Fought for UCR against Kaskus. Fought against 16 Nations.) *FAN-UCR War (Fought for LSF in defenve of UCR against FAN. Fought against 5 Nations.) *DS-Invicta War (Fought for GPF against NADC for the first 2 weeks. Fought for LSF against NPO for the remaining 6weeks. In total, Fought against 16 Nations.) Nations Ruled by Ronjoy Comrade Ronjoy ruled the following nations till date: * Heaven of People (Peak Nation strength : 13008.34; Fought wars in the PB-NpO War) * Peoples Republic (Peak Nation Strength : 34877.73; Fought wars in the Grudge War, Dave War and the Equilibrium War) * The Subcontitnent (Peak Nation Strength : 18,894.25) Alternate Names * Ronjoy * Ronjoy Sholokhov * Tehmina Category:Member of Union of Communist Republics Category:Union of Communist Republics Category:The International Category:Member of The International Category:Global Protection Force Category:Former member of Global Protection Force Category:R&R Category:The Foreign Division Category:Member of The Foreign Division Category:Member of Libertarian Socialist Federation Category:Libertarian Socialist Federation